


Sick Day (reupload)

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Chaos, Common Cold, Dead People, Demons, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Illnesses, Mother Figures, Multi, One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia is sick with a cold.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 11





	Sick Day (reupload)

Lydia was sick, with a cold no less. She had been coughing and sneezing all morning and had not come down to have breakfast at all. Her parents were all worried, the Maitlands more so than Charles and Delia themselves. They’d rushed up the stairs as quickly as they possibly could. Mostly to check up on the teenager. Adam and Barbara phased through Lydia’s bedroom door whilst Charles opened the door and he and Delia practically flew inside.

Charles closed the door behind him and turned to face his daughter. “Lydia?” He asked. “You okay?”

“Does it look like I’m okay, dad?” Lydia asked. She coughed. “I’m sick.”

“I know, we all know. We kinda guessed when you didn’t come downstairs for breakfast this morning.”

“So,” Adam said as his wife produced a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice out of thin air and put it down in front of Lydia, who just stared at it. “We decided to bring you breakfast in bed. Hope you enjoy.”

“T-thank you...” Lydia coughed again.

“You’re very welcome, Lyds,” said Barbara as the rest of the adults of the Maitland-Deetz family began to leave the room. She followed closely behind, but then poked her head back into Lydia’s room. “When you’re done with your breakfast, bring the empty bowl and glass downstairs and put them in the sink. Or you can put them on the counter if you don’t feel like putting them in the sink and then go lay yourself down on the couch okay.”

Lydia nodded and Barbara left, closing Lydia’s bedroom door behind her.

It didn’t take too long for Lydia to finish her breakfast and bring her empty bowl and glass downstairs. She left them on the counter because she didn’t feel like putting them in the sink and then she went to lay herself down on the couch. She was still sick, her coughing and sneezing louder than it had been an hour ago. Her dad entered the living room and kneeled down on the floor right next to her. Taking out a thermometer that he’d grabbed on his way into the living room, he put it into his daughter’s mouth and waited a while before taking it out again.

He looked at it, then pressed a hand against his daughter’s forehead. “A fever of 100.0? Lydia, sweetie, even though you think it’s a cold, I don’t think it’s a cold, I think it’s the flu you got.”

“Dad, I definitely have a cold,” said Lydia painfully. “It’s not the flu as flu season has passed and I definitely remember getting a flu shot last fall.”

“Well, if you’re sure it’s just a cold, then I’ll leave you be. Let any of us know if you need anything.” With that, Charles stood up and left the living room. Leaving his daughter to rest.

“Okay!” shouted Lydia.

Lydia soon got cold. Without a blanket to cover her while she tried to rest, she knew the best thing to do was call for either Barbara or Adam as she knew they could just magic blankets out of thin air instead of going and getting one.

“Adam!” she called out. “Barbara!”

The two ghosts came floating down from the ceiling into the living room at the exact same time and Lydia guessed that they were either on the second floor of the house or in the attic. Her best guess was the second floor of the house as they came floating out of the ceiling.

“Lydia?” asked Barbara in a sweet, motherly tone. “Did you need anything?”

“I’m cold,” said Lydia. “I need a blanket stat.”

“One blanket coming right up!” Barbara summoned a blanket for Lydia out of thin air and, with Adam’s help, covered the shivering, sick teenager with it. Lydia instantly settled down and fell asleep.

“There,” said Barbara as she and Adam got up and floated out of the living room to let Lydia sleep. “All comfy and cozy.”

Lydia’s sleep didn’t last long, as she woke up within five minutes of her sleep to cough and then sneeze. At that very same moment, Delia came figuratively flying down the stairs with a crystal or two in her hands.She sat herself down on the floor next to Lydia and held one of the crystals she was holding out to the teenager.

“I don’t need your crystals, stepmom. At least not right now. I don’t think a crystal or two will even help my cold out anyway.”

Delia felt hurt by this, scooting away from Lydia and standing up to leave the room.

Lydia rolled over in her sleep. That’s when she got a good idea in her mind. Even though Betelgeuse would be in the Netherworld for quite some time, it wouldn’t hurt to summon him would it?

And that’s what Lydia did.

With a shaky breath, she spoke,

“Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse!”

Within seconds, the demon appeared in a flash of light and he focused his attention onto Lydia, looking worried when he noticed her laying on the couch covered in a blanket.

“Lyds? You okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m just sick.”

Betelgeuse just cocked his head to the side in confusion. He was concerned but still confused. He sat on the part of the couch that wasn’t covered with the blanket and kept his eyes on Lydia, not even wincing when she coughed.

Then he got a bright idea. He wanted to hang out with and do something chaotic with Lydia, but he couldn’t do that whilst the teen wasn’t feeling like herself. With a snap of Betelgeuse’s fingers, Lydia suddenly felt a bit better than she had that morning and she sat up, pushing the blanket off of her.

Barbara and Adam, who were carrying some stuff that would hopefully help Lydia out and make her a little better, came into the living room to find Lydia sitting up, not coughing or sneezing, and talking happily with Betelgeuse about something but neither ghost could even tell what it was.

“Lydia,” Barbara said, setting the soup she was carrying down on the counter and entering the living room with Adam following closely behind her. “Glad to know you’re feeling better. Did Betelgeuse have anything to do with it?”

“Oh yes!” exclaimed Betelgeuse as he picked Lydia up with his powers and sat her on top of his shoulders. “I wanted to do something chaotic with her and I couldn’t because she was sick at the time I thought that so I figured ‘Why not use my powers to help her get better quicker’ so now we’re off to do something chaotic.”

“Oh no, you’re not!” Adam and Barbara shouted in unison.

But it was too late. Betelgeuse and Lydia had already teleported out of the living room in a flash of light.

A little while later, both ghosts heard the sounds of flickering flames and the smoke detectors starting to go off.

“Want to go put that fire out and then sort all the smoke detectors out?” asked Adam.

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” said Barbara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
